Vampire Bond
by justshutup
Summary: Ally you has just been accepted into a magick school where she has to share a room with a vampire. But that's not it, there's also complications which bond Ally to the vampire.


**Name: Ally**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance:**

**Hair: black**

**Eyes: brown**

**Height: 68 inches**

**Weight: 125 lbs.**

**Hair length: very short, as in pixie cut**

**Important Info: You live in a universe, where there are such things as vampires and mythical creatures such as phoenixes. You are the first girl to ever enter the Exalted Academy of Magical Studies which teaches students on international species and taught magick. All students are boys except for you. **

**Larry, your older brother, drops you off at the Academy. "Are you sure you want to be here?" Asked Larry, making you almost believe that he cares for you, but he ruins it by saying, "Cause, you know, you could still work for me like I, I mean, WE planned." His plan was to "introduce" you to his customers in his inn, making them come back, and pay, for more of whatever they wanted you to do. **

**_NO WAY! Shows what kind of brother you really are. I'm so glad that you're my real brother! _You were adopted when you were two days old. You had not known this until your 16th birthday, which was about 2 months ago. **

"**No, I'd rather stay here." You say sweetly to Larry, grabbing your bag, a roller backpack which held your most precious belongings. Then you turned and viewed the Academy for the last time as a passerby and the first time as a student. The Academy looked like a huge castle surrounded by cascading green hills and some tiny huts. **

**You walk into the school, hardly believing that you got accepted. As you walked in, a man stopped you. "Can I help you?" He asked not unkindly.**

"**Uh, not really." You answer, looking at him in the eye. "You see, I'm a student there." **

"**Really?" Asked the man, clearly amused. "Well show me your letter of acceptance then. All students have them." He said, clearly not expecting you to have them. **

"**Gladly." You tell the man and watch as his eyes grow wide with shock as you take out the acceptance letter from the Academy.**

"**But…how'd you get this? No girls may attend the Academy!" Said the man, clearly distressed. "Come! We must go to the headmaster immediately!"**

"**Calm down! I have to see him anyways. Let's go!" You tell him and follow him as you walk through a hallway and a lot of other stuff that you couldn't name. For a second, it seemed you'd walked through a painting but you weren't sure. Finally you reached an old oak door on which the guy knocked on. **

"**ENTER!"**

**You and the man walked into the room. It's huge and circular, made up of stones. The room is cold, but not in a freezing way. The room is clustered with various sorts of objects and other junk. There is one lone table in the middle of the room. Strangely, there's only one paper and a long quill on the table and that's it. **

"**Ahem." Someone clears their throat and you look up into warm hazel eyes. **

"**Is there a problem?" Asked the hazel eyed man. He's dressed in cloaks and there's an authority around him that practically screams 'headmaster.' **

"**YES!" Said the man next to you forcibly, "Girls aren't supposed to attend the Academy!"**

"**Oh? And why not?" Asked the headmaster, raising an eyebrow. **

"**Be-because girls aren't smart enough!" Blurted the man, stuttering. **

"**And who says that?" Asked the headmaster.**

"**Everyone!" Said the man.**

"**Melinda wouldn't agree with you on that. Is there another reason you're here?" **

"**Okay, maybe _some_ girls are smart, but why is _she_ here?" He said 'she' like you were worthless crap. **

"**Uh, not to interrupt or anything, but I need to speak to headmaster _privately,_" You interrupt, with a slight emphasis on 'privately.' **

"**Ally is here as a result of passing the test, just as everyone else here Collins." Said the headmaster, coming around and putting his hand around your shoulder. **

"**You mean, she passed _THE _test? _HER?_ A measly _commoner?_" Collins said, deliberately insulting you. The test he was speaking of was a practice of how well you could handle the five elements of the universe, earth, air, water, fire and unknown. Earth, air, water and fire were relatively easy for you, and unknown was the one you liked the best. You had to enter a vortex in and you had to go through a purple mist that made you feel so depressed, so guilty that some people never made it out of the purple mist. **

"**Yeah I did, surprised?" You asked him. "Anyway, I have to talk to headmaster, so if you'll excuse us?"**

**After you'd talked with the headmaster, you went to find your room. The headmaster had wanted to inform you that you had to be careful around here because people would try to take control of you or make you leave, and that you were still expected to share a room with a roommate because everything else was taken. It had been spoken with the roommate and he'd agreed to it. There was one catch though, you'd have to share the bed. You didn't really mind, as long as your roommate didn't try something. **

**(Wake up and look up into a guy/19 w/ fangs.)**


End file.
